Mythical Secrets
by Twirl-Angeline
Summary: Such A Simple Meeting Could Turn One's Life Around.Full Summary Inside. Please Read and Review!
1. Third Year,Same Days

This is my first story read and review!

* * *

 **Plot**

An Unexpected Accident Causes Gwenya's Life To Turn Upside Down As She Secretly Goes On An Adventure To Uncover The History Of The Origins Who Is On Someone's List.

Rated K+ (May Change)

* * *

Note

Normal Text-Story

"..."-Speaking

 _Italic-Thoughts_

 **Bold-Action**

 _ **Italic Bold-Just See What It Does**_

This Story Is Written From Gwenya's Point Of View.

* * *

I walked through the gates of the school,beginning my third year in Rosinca Primary was normal to see the Primary 2 students and above to six playing early in the mostly play the parade square,basketball court,the hard court area or the corridoors.

I walked up the stairs to the second level,and went to the was rather quiet,except for a few noises coming from other students in the hall.I sat down on the cold bamboo wood floor and took out a book to was 6:49am in the morning and pre-assembly starts at 7:15am,so it was quite a long wait.

 _ **1:30pm...**_

The last school bell rang and I exited the classroom doors along with my was a normal first day of school like last -or should I say all-of my classmates were the same.I was walking through the canteen when I heard a voice call out my name,

"Hey Gwen!"

I recgonised that was Jonas,He's my classmate too,running towards me.I stopped in my tracks and waited for him to catch up to me.

"Are You Going To Taylor's Concert Tomorrow?"He asked me,while gasping for air.

"Of course I am!"I replied as I nodded my head.

"Great! Seeya Tomorrow!"Jonas Told me as he ran to the school gates.

 ** _Evening..._**

I was in my room after a delicious supper.I sat on my bed,wearing my favourite cloud blue pajamas and writing a diary entry about my first day of school.

It was normal day like last year,nothing really exciting happened other than studying.

I got a little bored,so I decided to draw a creature.

It wore pure white clothing,with angel like wings.

Soon,I checked my clock and went to bed.

As always.


	2. Crash And Reveal

The second chapter is here! It took a while but I hope you'll enjoy it! Please Read and review!

* * *

I woke up from my alarm clock ringing at 5:30am in the morning. I got out of bed to get ready for school. Once done,I grabbed my school bag and walked to school.

It was a bit noiser than yesterday though. Mostly because Taylor's School Concert Is Today. From What I know,Taylor is popular in school for her songs. She was born into a rich family,with both parents being famous singers. Despite her wealth and status,she isn't spoiled or bratty,which is what makes her a contrast to Ruby's Personality,But rather fun-loving and kind.

Taylor was one of my seniors I met last year,She's a Fifth year student this year. Whenever she's free,she'll usually treat me and the seniors to some high rated meals.I walked towards the hall and sat down,reading a book.

 _ **10 Hours Later...**_

I walked towards the parade square to see Taylor's was sheltered and had a large stage with curtains,plus some instruments. It was going to begin at 6:30pm. It was currently 5:30pm. The adults were also gonna watch the show,including our parents.I was going to take a closer look when a pair of hands grabbed my shoulder.

"Surpise!"A voice called out.

I got shocked.I turned around to see Xavier and Sabrina,with Xavier's hands on my shoulder.

"Gotcha!"He Cried.

Let me introduce Xavier first shall we?

Xavier is a 5th year senior,just like is active and always is well-known in school for his "Metal Fists",due how whenever he hits or punches something,it would hurt, **REAL BAD**.Although he seems to have a feral like personality with his friends,tho it seems for fun.

Sabrina on the other hand has a passion for fornightly sells her delicious treats during recess for charity. She and Valentina are besties since their previous year.

Xavier decided to invite me to a simple dinner before the show starts.I agree and we walked off.

 _ **1 Hour Later...**_

The concert is currently walks on stage as the audience clapped and cheered loudly.I was backstage,given via an exclusive view for Taylor herself.

"Good Evening Everyone!"Taylor spoke into the microphone.

"Today,I'll be singing to all of you a song! Titled: We're Superheroes."She continued.

The music started play as Taylor voice mixes perfectly with the song has quite a strong voice,but she delivers it perfectly.

She was about to reach the chorus when she saw Ruby standing at the had an evil smirk on face as she was holding a soon let go of the rope.

The celing began to fall and Ruby got away in her audience ran towards safety as Taylor grabbed my arm and started were almost there when a bunch of metal fell down on a Primary 1 girl.I asked Taylor to let go as I ran towards her.

When I reached and found her,I held her in my out of a sudden,she exploded in a cloud to reveal a cloud blue rabbit,well excluding her tail.

I was dumbfounded as she spoke to me,

"Quick! Hide me in your bag! I'll explain later!"The Cloud Blue Rabbit told me.

I hid her in my sling bag and zipped it halfway so that she can still get some air. As on cue,A metal piece was removed by Taylor,she grabbed my arm and we raced outside,where everyone is waiting.

Because of the incident,school had to be suspended for a week by the principal, also told us that Ruby will receive a 2 week detention and will have to pay for the damage. Ruby was outside with the others,in her limo grumbling.

Soon,everyone left for home.

When I got home,I immediately went to my room,locked the door and took out the fluffy rabbit out of my bag. I asked it what her name was.

"My Name Is Saranya. As you can see, I'm a cloud blue rabbit. Well,almost a rabbit that is." The Girl said.

The rabbit wore two pink ribbons tied to her long rabbit ears,while her tail looks like lightning.

"Are You The Only One Who Can Turn Into A Creature?" I asked with surpise.

"No. There are many more creatures in this world,hidden away in the public. Some of them are legendary and mythical. Well,it's a long story. " She replied.


	3. Flashbacks

Phew! Chapter 3 is here at last. Hope You enjoy it! Read and review! Enjoy!

* * *

"You see,It's hard to explain the whole thing. I only hold a part of the memory. The rest are held by the Legendary or Mythical Creatures." Saranya Told me.

"To see this memory,I'll need to tap your forehead." She continued.

"Well,if it can tell me about your history. I'll allow it." I replied.

"Remember this. When you get there,you are a ghost. Just see and look." She warned.

Saranya took a deep breath and gave a little tap to my forehead. I blacked out for a few seconds before waking up in a completely new place. It looked like a castle. The ceiling was decorated with precious gemstones such as diamond,emerald and garnet. I turned around to see a servant talking to a princess.

* * *

"Princess Rudina. We have caught The Fairy of The Oceans" The Servant said.

"Bring Her To Me." Princess Rudina commanded to her servant.

The servant soon left and came back with a chained fairy. She wore a dress with different shades of blue.

"Hello Aquamarine." Princess Rudina Speaked.

But Aquamarine stayed slient. Princess Rudina had a smug on her face.

"Tell Me Aquamarine, Tell Me what you know about the, 'White One' ." She spoke.

I continued to look the two. Aquamarine was still slient.

"You don't deserve to know! You're a liar! Liar to all! You tricked Everyone!" Aquamarine boldly shouted.

"Hmph! How Dare you insult me! Throw Her Into The Ice Closet! After that,tell the guards to search for the 'White One' !" Rudina Commanded.

"Yes, Your highness." The servant soon left.

* * *

I soon woke up lying on the bedroom floor. I noticed that Saranya was gone. She was nowhere to be found.

I Tried Looking for her in my She was still nowhere to be. That was Until I turned around to see a short little girl,donning curly tied up black hair and a cloud blue dress.

"It's Me! Saranya!" She smiled.

I had a small shock for a moment. I looked at the 2'10"ft tall child,who was still smiling at me. I picked her up and placed her on my bed.

"Are you going to go home?"I asked.

"Maybe."She replied with a cheeky smile.

Soon after,She quickly got down from my bed and ran towards the windows.

"See You!"She waved as she dropped down from the window.I quickly went over towards the window and saw her running into the dark night. I was left in curiousity. I wondered about many questions. Maybe someday I'll find out.


End file.
